


Workplace Feedback

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loud Sex, M/M, Microfic, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Harry realises just how important workplace feedback is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Workplace Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 1: Praise Kink
> 
> Unbetaed

“Hey,” Harry calls across the junior potioneers lab - the lab in the drafty corner of the third floor of the Ministry - weaving his way between the benches towards the back corner. He leans against the workbench watching Malfoy pipette a soft yellow liquid into a rack of phials; as he corks the last phial, he turns to Harry and raises a single questioning eyebrow. 

“Something top secret and highly experimental?” Harry asks, indicating the phials.

Malfoy snorts lightly, “Hardly, they’ve got me on Bruise Removal paste.”

“Well, I wanted to let you know that we’ve closed the Buckner case. It was your analysis of the Armadillo bile that nailed it. There’s just the one registered breeder feeding them fluxweed. Who’d’ve ever even thought to check for that? It was great, really was.”

“Was just doing my job, Potter.”

“No way, Draco, You were brilliant, truly. Couldn’t‘ve done it without you. So good.” Pink flashes up Draco’s neck and settles in full flush across his cheeks as he turns back to his workspace. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No.” He snaps and pulls forward another rack of phials.

“You are!” Harry crows.

“I am not, Potter. Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.”

⁂

“Seriously, it was so weird, ‘Mione.” Harry snatches a slice of pepper from the frying pan, narrowly missing the slap of her spatula. “He just changed so quickly, one minute it's perfectly normal and then he just throws me out of the lab.”

She looks over his shoulder to catch Ron's nod. Pushing the pan off the heat she turns to Harry. “Really? We’re doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“No,” she points at him with the spatula, “you don't get to play that dumb. You like Draco, right?”

“Well yeah, he's good at his job, he's not as much of a dick as he was when we were kids-”

“You _like_ him.” It wasn't a question.

Harry can't get his excuse out before she continues. “And he likes you. And clearly you did something that he liked and he was-”

“I think Harry gets it, love,” Ron interrupts. “We all do.”

“But all I did was… oh…” Harry feels the blood rush to his cheeks, “so you think he…”

“Yeah mate, he probably tossed off as soon as you were out the door.”

“Ronald!”

“You know I'm right, 'Mio.”

⁂

_So good, you're so good for me…Perfect…_

_…Just for you, you, you_

“That's it. We're going out.” Ron accios his and Hermione's coats from the coat rack. The thump of the headboard against the wall coming from the floor above them gets faster, “I can’t listen to that for a minute longer.”


End file.
